The Greatest Adventure Ever!
by Ice Tiger
Summary: Ok in this story two girls from the real world pass through a portal. In to the YYH world where they use magical necklaces to help them fight. They fight on Team Yurameshi. Read to find out more. Not much humur as of now. And the rating my go up in later


The Greatest Adventure Ever!  
  
In this story two girls from the real world accidently pass through a portal unknown to any man in the universe. But the two girls, who are best friends, have been chosen to come and fight in the Dark Tournament on the Team Yurameshi.  
  
The Main Characters are Amy Mueller, 14, and Olivia Souther, 14. The Couples are Amy/Shishi Wakamaru & Olivia/Jin  
  
Description of Amy: Amy has blue eyes, medium ash blonde hair down below her shoulders, tall, slender with a nice figure. She also has very clear radiant skin, shining white teeth and a dark tan. Plus to top it all off she has a great attitude.  
  
Description of Olivia: Olivia has brown eyes, light brown hair with natural streaks down below her shoulders; just a little longer than Amy's, tall, and slender with a nice figure. She also has very clear radiant skin, shining white teeth and a dark tan. Plus she also has a very good attitude.  
  
In other words, they both are beautiful, amazing girls.  
  
Well now you know about them you won't be as lost.  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy: "Don't you just love our new house?" * Swirls in her big empty room *  
  
Olivia: "Yeah and the best part is you get to stay with me, while they paint it and put in the furniture!" * Jumps up and down *  
  
Amy: "Do you hear that Olivia? It sounds like the dryer."  
  
Olivia: "I though you didn't have any furniture in the house yet."  
  
Amy: "We don't, that is something in the house though. Come on let's check it out."  
  
Olivia: "No, I think I will stay here and keep your big empty room company." * Giggles *  
  
Amy: "I wouldn't want to be in here alone. It might be in the closet." * Gives a freaky laugh like a mad scientist *  
  
Olivia: "You talked me in to it. Let's go." * Stands behind Amy *  
  
Amy: "I think it is in the basement. Wait there is nothing in the basement, not even lights right now."  
  
Olivia: "As brave as I am, I am scared."  
  
Both girls walk slowly to the dark, creepy basement. As they approached Amy slowly turned the handle. Out of the cracks in the door they could see a bright purple light.  
  
Amy: "Are you ready. I will am as ready as a not ready person. Really, cause I am scared just a lot."  
  
Olivia: "Good. I didn't want to be the only one."  
  
Amy then slowly pushed the door all the way back. And they both saw a large purple portal. At first there were so scared the thought if they would have not ran screaming they would have done a big no-no on the new hardwood floor and blamed it on Amy's Chihuahua, Teacup.  
  
Then Amy stopped and turned around.  
  
Amy: "I heard something from the basement."  
  
Olivia: "We can't stop. There is that thing down there."  
  
Amy didn't listen she started walking back to the basement. Olivia couldn't let her go alone. So together they ventured in to the glowing basement.  
  
Amy then stopped it front of the portal when it started telling them about what would happen if they passed through.  
  
Portal: "First of all you two girls are the only ones that can see or pass through. No other man in the universe can see me. But that is not important. I have come to tell you girls you have been invited to fight in the Dark Tournament."  
  
Amy: "On what team? Our own or Team Yurameshi, what?"  
  
Portal: "You have been chosen to be on Yurameshi's Team. You two have been chosen because you believe in them."  
  
Olivia: "Wait, our parents would never let us go. It would to much danger and we would be gone a long time."  
  
Portal: "No, it is not that way. Once you entered it would be like you never excited. But once you returned everything would be as if nothing ever happened. Only you two girls would remember. And with the danger problem, if you did get hurt you would heal quickly and if you were killed you would be sent back here and it would be as nothing happened. No matter what you do, you will still be the same as you are now. The only way you could change is if you changed in the real world."  
  
Amy: "Cool, let's go."  
  
Olivia: "What could it hurt?"  
  
Amy & Olivia in unison: "Nothing!" * Laugh together *  
  
They then jump in together. They are instantly in the team room for Team Yurameshi.  
  
Hiei: "It is about time you got here. We were starting to worry that you would not come."  
  
Kurama: "Yes. It would have been horrible if you could not have came."  
  
Amy: "Well we are here. How are we supposed to fight? We don't have powers! Or speed or strength or that sword thingy. Not even a spirit gun!"  
  
Botan: "You will with these. They are special necklaces that allow you to have powers. Now who wants what? I have this that allows you to shout strong energy beams and."  
  
Amy: "I want it!"  
  
Botan: "Then that means that you, Olivia, gets." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guess what! A cliffy! That means you have to review to get more.  
I will not update until I get 3-signed reviews from 3 different people!  
~Ice Tiger~ 


End file.
